An Imoto
by jillyvicy
Summary: When the Ootori's adopt a girl, what lengths will they go to in order to protect her? Rated T for sailor's mouth and inappropriate scenes.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Imoto

**I don't own any Ouran characters...**

* * *

As I enter the black gate leading into the castle-like school, I find out that I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. I walk in and look around, aimlessly, for my new big brother. I am wearing the Ouran Academy female uniform which is made up of a knee-high goldish-yellow dress with a white dress-shirt collar, mid-thigh white socks, black shoes, and a dark-brow tie-necklace thing. I had my strait amber hair in a braid that went to my lower back. I carried a dark-brown purse that held all of my supplies in it. After walking for about 10 minutes, I gave up and sat down on one of the thousands of stone benches that they had scattered around the school.

"Are you lost?" a girl that was dressed in a male's uniform asked. I noticed that there were two red-headed twins walking up to her. She had brown hair and large brown eyes. I nodded reluctantly and pointed behind her. She sighed, almost as if this were a routine, which it most likely was. "Don't bother me right now, Hikaru and Kaoru." she said with a tick mark throbbing on her temple and closed eyes. They went from devious and happy to sad and disappointed. I stood up and whispered in her ear.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" I asked, making her look at me stunned. I looked down, embarrassed that I might have offended her. The two boys immediately rushed to her side and glared at me.

"What did you say?" they asked in a voice like venom. She put a hand on each of their shoulders, making them look at her.

"She just found out." the girl said, making the two boys, apparently named Hikaru and Kaoru, gasp and stare at me in the same shock that she did.

"How did you know?" they asked, a little offended. "We hid it so well! We have to tell the Shadow King about her." This made the girl freak out.

"We can't! She's a new student! He's mean to us! What would he do to her?" she asked, making the three of them look at me sympathetically.

"I really don't care." I said, honestly. "He can't really hurt me so... Why should I care? I'll come with you to tell him." I said, shrugging and grabbing my purse. The three nodded, like they had just been defeated.

"This way." they said in the same sort of tone that goes with the nod from earlier. I followed the three of them into the center of the school. We went up stairs, and turned a lot. Finally, they stopped in front of a... music room? I sweat-dropped as they opened the doors.

"Haruhi? Hikaru and Kaoru? You guys never come here before school." a tall raven-haired man with glasses. I recognized him from somewhere... Oh! That's right!

"Onii-chan!" I yelled, running and hugging him. He gave me an awkward hug.

"Why are you here so early, Selena? Aren't you supposed to be leaving Puerto Rico tomorrow?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Nope. I'm here on time. I said that I might be late and leave tomorrow, but turns out that I'm fine!" I say, backing away from him.

"Kyoya has a... little sister?" all five of the men and Haruhi said in surprised with a dark-purple and black-cloud swirled aura appeared behind them. I looked at Kyoya with a puzzled expression and he snapped his fingers. Everyone returned to normal instantly.

"Why are you three here?" Kyoya asked Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

"Well, Selena found out about Haruhi and we needed to tell you." they admitted bluntly. Kyoya nodded and then ignored them.

"What class are you in?" he asked me, giving me a warm smile.

"1A." I answered, making the twins come stand next to me and Kyoya gave them a glare that made them cringe away.

"Haruhi." Kyoya said to the woman who was trying to leave. She looked at him. "Take care of Selena. Make sure these two don't corrupt her." he instructed. Haruhi sighed but nodded.

"Wait... How would they corrupt me?" I ask making the twins step in front of me. Hikaru grabs Kaoru's chin and they put their faces close together. I fake yawn making them look at me. "Oh please, that wouldn't corrupt a three year old." I said. I turn and walk towards Haruhi and we leave. The twins run after us.

"Wait!" they say once they reach us, we sigh but turn around. "What do you mean 'we wouldn't corrupt a three year old?'" they ask, obviously offended. I shrugged, but reply.

"It wasn't very... corrupting." I say. They crossed their arms and give me a 'try-and-do-better' look. I sigh and say "I'll show you in the music room 3 at lunch."

"Okay." they reply, following us to class as the bell rings.

* * *

"What is the answer to this question?" Mr. Sasaki asked in the middle of class, about to call someone at random. "Selena Ootori?" he asked me when he saw me talking to the twins.

"The answer? Oh, the velocity is 15 meters per second." I say, bluntly and bored, returning to my conversation with the Hitachiin twins. The teacher glared my way, but returned teaching the class. "Ugh, why does the teacher have to say my full name? There aren't any other Selenas and it doesn't sound right." I complain to the red-headed demons who are now desperately trying to corrupt me. "Not working." I say with annoyance for the thousandth time today.

"Ugh! Just get corrupted!" they say with annoyance as I sigh and start doodling on one of my nicest notebooks. It was a black notebook like Kyoya's. Finally the bell rang and I had to go to gym. _Perfect._

I walk into the girls' locker-room and find about 10 girls in there. One of them hands me a pair of Gym clothes and I put them on. There are black basketball short-shorts, a white tank-top, and a pair of black converse. My braid is pinned on the top of my head. I walk out to find that I'm in the same Gym class as Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and three other kids from the music room this morning. Kyoya looks a little disappointed by my Gym clothes, but doesn't criticize me, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey!" I say in a happy mood, considering that I hate Gym.

"You look so cute!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and two blonds from the room this morning say, glomping me. Kyoya glared at them and a giant raven-haired man picked up the small blonde.

"Mitsukuni. Control yourself." the giant scolded the small boy. All of the other girls surrounded us and started calling random boys' names.

"Mori! Don't make Honey cry!" a few said, acting as though they would cry themselves. 'Mori' set 'Honey' on his shoulders.

"Tamaki, don't I look cute?" the rest asked, striking random poses. _Geez. This looks like a playboy mansion. _I thought, sweat-dropping at the girls. Hikaru and Kaoru continued to hug me for some weird reason, so I whispered to them.

"You two are perverts." I sang in a whisper. They immediately got up and tried to corrupt me, but I just got up and brushed myself off.

"Weirdoes." I said under my breath, but loud enough for them to hear. I skipped over to Kyoya, who stopped the charging men with a glare. I gave them a taunting smile as they tried corrupting me again. I sighed. _This is going to be a long year. _I thought, looking over the scattered groups.


	2. Chapter 2: Corruption

**I don't own any of Ouran. Check out my other stories, too.**

**I will be updating this story every Tuesday from now on...**

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and the twins pulled me and Haruhi to Music Room 3. "Okay." they said, sitting on both of Haruhi's sides. "Show us." they said eagerly. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I need a 'helper'." I said, putting air quotes around the word helper. They look at each other, look at me, and then back to each other. Hikaru stands up and volunteers since he's the older twin. I look deeply into his yellowish cat-like eyes. He looks back into my turquoise eyes and I give him a warm smile.

"Have I corrupted you yet?" I ask in an innocent voice, slowly walking over to him and taking his blushing face in my small hands. He gives a small nod and tries to look away. I let go of his face and say "Okay. Let's go Haruhi." She stands up and we leave the twins to be alone.

"What was that about?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"Just a gift. My eyes are... weird..." I say letting my voice drift. We hear two sets of footsteps running up behind us and sigh. Hikaru and Kaoru each cling to one of my arms.

"How did you do that?" Hikaru asked, trying to look into my eyes again. I shrug, looking down.

"Selena!" Kyoya calls in a somewhat worried voice. I look up at him and see Mori, Honey, and Tamaki standing around him. "Where have you guys been? And why are they clinging to you like they're your children?" Kyoya asks, looking at the twins 'I'm-high' expression and my 'I'm-annoyed' expression.

"Oh, I corrupted Hikaru and now they're both being weirdoes." I reply bluntly, surprising everyone but Haruhi who saw the whole thing.

"You... corrupted... HIKARU?!" they all said in wonder looking at the boy who was clinging to me, trying to peer into my eyes.

"It was... surprising to watch." Haruhi said, confirming their question for me. Kaoru nodded. I just shrugged, or at least tried to. Hikaru stopped acting like a molester and just hung off of my arm. We were almost the same height, while I was in high heels, though he was taller than me.

"Get off of me." I muttered through closed teeth with annoyance dripping from the words. Both boys released their grip, but stayed next to me all of lunch.

* * *

**After School:**

"Calm down! I'm headed to the music room!" I yelled at the twins who were dragging my lazy ass to the room where I corrupted Hikaru. Haruhi was calmly walking about 10 feet behind us as I was in her place.

"We're here!" they cheered, slamming the door open to reveal a blinding light and random red rose petals.

"What is with the fucking rose petals?" I ask myself, not even loud enough for the two devils to hear me. I see that Tamaki is closest to the door, so I dive behind him. "They're being so mean!" I cry to the blonde moron who turns around and hugs me, trying to comfort me, but ends up being hit over the head with Kyoya's notebook. I end up with the two leeches clinging to me again.

"She'll be sitting with us!" the two devils say, pulling me to a couch and sitting on both sides of me. Kyoya quickly tries to save me.

"Actually, she'll be a hostess." he says, stunning the three of us. I sigh in defeat and walk to a couch. I plop down and pull out my 'sketchbook'. I open to a random page an start doodling. I notice that Everyone has somehow changed into Samurai outfits and I sigh. Kyoya holds out a Geisha Kimono for me and I reluctantly take it, putting away my note book. I go into a dressing room with red curtains and put it on, tying my hair up with a ribbon. I add a few hair accessories and walk out. I am immediately glomped by the twins, Honey and Tamaki. I sigh and push them off me, too annoyed to put up with their scandals. I walk over to my purse and sit on the couch, not wanting to be a hostess. I didn't even want to be here.

"Wait... What type of a club is this?" I ask, since the word 'hostess' has sunk in. Everyone in the club dead-panned.

"This is a host club, where boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who, also, have way to much time on their hands. Just think of it as the playground for the filthy rich and beautiful..." Tamaki rambled on, losing my interest. I nod a lot while listening to my iPhone 5, since I didn't have an iPod yet. Then, Kyoya took my headphones out and put my phone away in my purse.

"Positions." Kyoya called, making everyone head to the center of the room that now looked like a traditional Geisha house. There was a chair in the middle of the room, that Tamaki sat in, and everyone else stood around it. I stood to the side, behind Haruhi and on the opposite side of the twins. Kyoya stood behind me and Mori was next to him with Honey on his shoulders.

"Welcome~" the hosts sang out as the door slammed open and those random ass rose petals rained down from nowhere. The girls', and boys', faces lit up when they saw us. The hosts returned to their designated spots and I did as well. Groups of girls were circling around the 'Samurai' and guys made their way over to me. I knew that I should use my hypnotic gaze, but I didn't.

"Do you have a Japanese name yet?" was one of the most popular questions.

My answer was "Not yet." A bunch of guys tried naming me, but I said "That's not necessary. My father will name me tonight." Everyone talked about hella random shit though. People asked if I was a real Geisha. I couldn't stand it, honestly. Luckily, club hours went by pretty fast. When everyone was gone, excluding the club members, I laid on a couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" the twins asked me, looking at my motionless body.

"How can you guys put up with that shit?" I asked, tired. Tamaki seemed offended. "I got asked if guys could name me and if I was a real Geisha? What the fuck is that about?" I ask, really pissed off. Everyone shrugged, except Tamaki who was in the corner... growing mushrooms. "I didn't really think that any part of that was possible." I say, pointing at Tamaki. Kyoya shrugged.

"Oh well. Grab your stuff. We're going home." Kyoya said, already in his uniform. Being lazy, I just grabbed my uniform and purse. Then, we went into the car that would take us to see father. _I'm so nervous._


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**I don't Ouran. From now on, check back on this story every Tuesday. I love all my of my fav/followers. Please review!**

**P.S. Tomorrow is the last day before I go on break!**

* * *

We step into the car that will take us to my new family. I have only met my older siblings, Kyoya, Akita, Yuuichi, and Fuyumi. I was fidgeting with the hem of my golden dress, obviously nervous. Kyoya put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, trying to convince me that everything would be fine. I didn't look up at his gesture.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked with a sigh. "You have nothing to worry about." I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone. I somehow got the Host Club members' numbers put into my phone. I opened up a chat message with Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey.

'Honey, it's Selena. I'm so nervous. What do I do?' I ask, hoping that the twins didn't pull a prank on me. My text was replied moments later.

'What are you nervous about? I would eat cake." he replied, making me smile. I thought about it.

'What if he doesn't like me?' I ask after a minute. This was what I was concerned about. Honey replied a minute later.

'Who doesn't like you?' he asked me, making me stop and think about that. I guess, I would have to see.

'I don't know who. I have to go. We're here. I'll text you when I'm alone.' I replied, stopping our communication. We walked up to the door.

"Welcome." some maids said, opening the door and taking our belongings. I held onto my phone, not wanting anyone to see it. I followed Kyoya into what looked like a feast-hall. Father was sitting at one end of the table, while Kyoya took a seat with the other siblings. I sat in between him and Fuyumi. She gave me a warm smile and held my hand.

"So. This is Selena." father said chuckling. He took a pipe out of his mouth and blew smoke in the shape of a ring. "Fuyumi, get her dressed in normal clothes. I need to discus something with Kyoya, so I need the room emptied. You two, go study some files or books." he commanded harshly. We all stood and left the room, going to our designated areas.

"This is your room, Selena." Fuyumi said, opening double-doors on the second story of the mansion. The inside of the room had a king-sized oak-framed bed with pillars and a silk canopy decorating it. A dark burgundy-red lace ran down the sides. It had burgundy-red and pure-white sheets and pillows on the inside of the 'bed'. There were six burgundy-velvet chairs surrounding a small oak coffee table, obviously meant for tea. There were two 5 foot tall large oak dressers on both sides of a pair of double-doors, obviously my closet. The floor was made of wood, a large red carpet under the tea-table and a platform under the bed. A flat-screen T.V. hung on the wall above a chest that had my brown leather purse on it. I had a large oak make-up table on the wall by the 'front doors' of the apartment-sized room. The free wall was made up of two long windows on both sides of a pair of glass double-doors that lead to a furnished balcony. Both of the windows had white lace curtains that stayed on the windows and burgundy-velvet curtains that were currently tied back. The balcony doors only had white lace guarding them. I entered the room in awe.

"May I please change alone?" I ask after Fuyumi followed me in. She nodded, leaving the room and closing the doors behind her. I walked to the double-door walk-in closet, opening the doors to find a department store behind them. I swear! There were aisles! And they were labeled! I walked down the one named 'Jeans' and grabbed a pair of light-blue jeans with holes up and down the legs. I move on to the aisle name 'Tank-tops/Undershirts'. I grabbed a black tank-top that had a hot-pink bunny on it. I moved to the 'Shoes' aisle and grabbed a pair of black converse. I throw the outfit on, hanging up my school uniform in the back of the closet. There were two racks: clean uniforms and dirty uniforms. I grabbed a pair of diamond stud-earrings and a black studded belt from 'Accessories' and left the closet. I walked to my beauty-table and brushed out my long, amber hair. I swirled it into a bun that sat on the top of my hair and applied slight make-up. Then, I started texting Honey.

'He wanted to talk to Kyoya immediately, sending me up to my room with Fuyumi to change.' I informed him, walking onto my balcony and plopping onto one of the many padded bamboo floating-chairs. I slightly swung back and forth with the wind. Honey replied moments later.

'Well, do you like your room? How's the closet?' he asked, obviously not knowing what to say to the information that I gave him.

'It's HUGE! My closet is practically a store! It even has labeled aisles!' I bragged jokingly. What Honey asked next surprised me a lot.

'Do you think you can come over here sometime? You can meet Chika-chan!' he declared, making me imagine flowers floating around him. I giggled.

'Maybe. I'll try.' I promised, not wanting to be in such a stiff house. It wasn't comfortable.

'Great! Got to practice my fighting. Bye!' he said.

'Goodbye and good luck.' I replied, putting my phone away. I walked inside, locking the balcony door again, and walked into the hallway. Fuyumi wasn't out here.

"Downstairs Miss Ootori." a maid informed me, sensing my confusion. I nodded and walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Shizue

**As anyone who has read ANY of my stories knows, I don't own Ouran...**

* * *

I walked down the massive stair-case and looked around. Akita was walking by when he saw me. I ran over to his side and looked at him. "Does this always happen?" I asked, worried that dad thought I was a screw-up.

"No, but it's not your fault." he assured, making me less tense. I nodded as we walked into the massive room from before. The only difference in the room was that Tamaki and a man I presume is his father were sitting at the table as well. I took a seat in between Fuyumi and Kyoya as I had before.

"Mr. Suoh, this is my newest daughter. She was adopted from Puerto Rico by my other children." my father informed, replied by a nod from the other blonde man who was, in fact, Tamaki's father.

"I see," he began, looking at me. "Shizue will most likely approve of her. She is unique, and those eyes are beautiful... I'll take her to the main mansion tomorrow after school." he declared, making me look wide-eyed at Kyoya and Fuyumi. They gave me the exact same look. "May I know her Japanese name?" Mr. Suoh asked my father.

"Amaterasu. I will name her that because of her red hair." my father declared after thinking for a moment or two. I didn't know many Japanese mythologies, but I knew that Amaterasu was the sun goddess. I also knew that she ruled heaven. I didn't show my surprise, well I showed a little... But the other people in the room looked as though they knew this already. Kyoya scribbled something in his notebook. Fuyumi talked with Akita and Yuuichi who sat to the left.

"Beautiful name." Mr. Suoh declared after a short moment of silence. Tamaki nodded, staying silent. I took this all in. Could I escape this room? I needed air. Father must have seen the panic in my eyes.

"Amaterasu, you can go unpack your belongings if you would like." he said, excusing me from the room, from the expectations, from being a 'sun goddess'. "Fuyumi will fill you in later." he declared.

"Thank you." I said in a calm voice, leaving the room. I walked up to my room where my luggage waited. I ignored it all and went strait to my balcony. I looked over the railing and at the beautiful garden below me. I sunk down to my knees and looked at the ground. I stood up started unpacking the small amount of belongings that I had. When I had finished that, I grabbed my purse and went to my fortress of a bed. I sat in the middle of the lace, turning on a light that was in the canopy for some weird reason. I had just taken out my doodle-pad and pen when I got a text.

_'Father told me to give Tamaki a tour of the house. He wants to see how you're doing. We'll be there in a moment.'_ Kyoya said. I sighed and took my purse back to the chest. I sat on a red velvet chair and doodled. Moments later, Kyoya opened the door. I stood up, setting my artistic supplies on the coffee table.

"Hello." I greeted, looking at the boys who weren't surprised by my room.

"Hey." they said, still in the quiet façade. I sighed and motioned them in. They came and I led them to my favorite part of the room, the balcony.

"How do you like your new name?" Kyoya asked. I shrugged, not really knowing.

"I like the name and why he named me that, but, I'm named after a goddess. I know I should feel honored, but..." I said, not finishing my sentence, because I didn't know what else to say. Kyoya just nodded, symbolizing that he understood. "What do I have to do with Shizue?" I asked, still confused. Kyoya sighed.

"She will decide if you can marry Tamaki. Father will arrange for you two to be married if she approves." Kyoya said in a strange tone of defeat. I looked at him and then Tamaki, but couldn't look either of them in the eyes, because they were both looking down.

"I'm only 15." I said in a hushed voice after a minute of being to astonished to speak. Kyoya nodded. "When will you get your arranged wife?" I asked realizing that he was older than me.

"Whenever dad finds a suitable woman." Kyoya answered. I nodded. "Well, we will only know if she likes you based on your looks tomorrow. You will meet with Shizue frequently, but only if she likes you from tomorrow on." Kyoya informed me. I nodded and the two men left. I took my phone out and looked for someone to talk to. I decided that Haruhi was my best bet, so I texted her.

_'Haruhi. Its Selena. Well, it was, until 10 minutes ago. Now it's Amaterasu. And my father and Mr. Suoh are planning on me and Tamaki to get married!'_ I texted, panicking.

Haruhi texted back moments later saying _'Do you want to come to my house? I mean I live in an apartment, but still.'_

_'Yes. Please.' _I replied, wanting to be anywhere but here. _'Be there in a few.' _

I ran downstairs and luckily found my father and Mr. Suoh walking by the bottom of the stairs. "Dad." I said, catching his attention. "Can I go to a friend's house?" I ask, replied by a nod. I walked out the door with a black replica of my favorite purse. I had shoved necessary things in there and I was now walking to Haruhi's house. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Haruhi answered and let me in.

"So, you and Tamaki might get an arranged marriage?" she asked, pouring pre-made tea. I nodded, hugging my knees.

"And I have to meet Shizue to see if she approves of me. And I'm named after a goddess. And I just got here. And I'm freaking out." I said, confirming her question. She came over and hugged me as tears dripped from my eyes. "What should I do?" I asked myself for the fiftieth time today. Haruhi shrugged. "Can Honey come over? I want to tell him." I told her, because Honey helped me calm down before. She nodded and whipped out her phone. She called Honey and told him to come her.

"It's an emergency." she said, hanging up. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Honey asked as she let him and Takashi in. They saw what used to be me, but was now Amaterasu, rocking back and forth, hugging my knees, and crying. "Selena-chan! What's wrong?" he asked, hopping off the giants shoulders.

"My new name is Amaterasu. I have to meet Shizue tomorrow. I might have an arranged marriage with Tamaki." I said, no emotion in my voice as tears rolled down my face. Honey gasped and ran over to hug me. Then, the twins burst through the door and glomped me after Honey reached me.

"Haruhi, why are these people here?" a man dressed as a woman asked. He was obviously her father. Haruhi just sighed.

"Hi Ranka." the men in the dog-pile said. I looked down at my phone that shone, letting me know that Kyoya texted me. I positioned myself so that I could read the text.

_'Where are you? Father said that you went to a friends house. Whose is it? Bring them here. Tamaki's gone.' _the message read.

_'I'm at Haruhi's with Honey, Takashi, Hikaru and Kaoru.' _I replied momentarily.

"Whose this friend of yours?" Ranka asked Haruhi, shooing Hikaru and Kaoru off of me.

"I'm Se-" I started, remembering my new name. "I'm Amaterasu Ootori, Kyoya's sister." I said, my tear-stained face smiling.

"What's wrong?" Ranka asked, noticing the tear-streaks. I looked at Honey, not wanting to say it again.

"Your new name is Amaterasu?!" the twins asked in surprise. Ranka shushed them.

"Wait. New name?" Ranka asked, obviously confused.

"This is Amaterasu. She was adopted by the Ootori family. Her previous name was Selena. She has been told that she will have to go see Shizue tomorrow. Shizue is Tamaki's grandmother. Shizue will decide weather or not Amaterasu and Tamaki will have an arranged marriage." Honey explained. Ranka looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"YOU AND TAMAKI?!" the twins shrieked, outraged, but were shushed by a harsh glance from Ranka.

"I have to go home now, but you all are invited to come if you would like." I said, standing up. Haruhi grabbed a coat, and the rest just stood by me.

"Bye." Ranka called, replied by waves and 'Bye's from everyone. We walked in silence to the Ootori mansion and up to my room. I let everyone into my room, not realizing that Kyoya was in one of the velvet chairs.

"Welcome back." he said, standing. I waved and plopped down on my bed. I allowed Haruhi, Honey, and Takashi to sit on my bed. The twins and sat on the platform and Kyoya sat on my bed. "I'll tell father that people will be staying here tonight. Haruhi can sleep in here if she would like. The twins will use a guest room along with Honey and Mori." Kyoya said, getting off my bed. I nodded and then, we all slept.


	5. Chapter 5: Lobelia!

**I don't own any of Ouran and I love writing this story, so here's another chapter.**

* * *

When I wake up, Haruhi is beside me in my new room-sized bed. I get up and look at the alarm clock that had a projection of the time on my dark ceiling. I poke Haruhi's right arm, making her slowly wake up. For a quick second, her eyes widened, but returned to normal when she saw it was me.

"It's 6:30 and we need to get ready. And I warn you, meals with my family are... dull, boring, and silent." I told her as I guided her to my department store- I mean 'closet'. She gasps as I open the doors. I grab her wrist and lead her to the back of the closet. Kyoya had seduced the maids into- I mean 'asked' the maids to put a male uniform in my closet whenever Haruhi was over. Of course they agreed. We changed and went down to the feast- I mean 'dinning hall'. _Yeah right. Nothing about this god damned house or god damned family was proportioned correctly. _I thought sheepishly.

"C-can you w-wake up th-the... the Sha-Shadow K-K-King?" the twins stuttered, causing me to sigh. I nodded and walked up to Kyoya's room. I walked to his bed, and the rest watched from the doorway. I pounced on his sleeping body causing the Hosts to shriek. Kyoya glared up at me and I smiled back.

"Wake up, sleepy!" I said almost as cheerful as Honey usually was. I ruffled his already messy hair and he started chuckling. Happily. The Hosts gathered around to see him smiling and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Did... Did the twins... tell... tell you to do this?" he asked me while laughing, which didn't suit him... I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"They just said to wake you up. I just knew how." I answered as he began laughing like a hyena again. I liked this side of him more. I was sure everyone else did to. I got up and escorted the Host Club back to the dining room. We sat in silence until Kyoya came in. Then it was just us seven. Then, came father, which shut the room up.

"Amaterasu." my father called. I looked up and he pulled a chair out next to him. I skeptically moved myself and my food, which I would die for, to the other end of the table. "You know what is going to take place after school, correct?" he asked in a hushed voice, barely audible to me.

"Yes, father." I replied a teensie bit louder. He looked at me from behind the paper, signalling for me to continue. "I will go with Mr. Suoh to their first mansion and meet Shizue. She will decide if she likes how I look today. I will continue to meet with her periodically and she will decide if I am to marry Tamaki." I finished, replied and acknowledged by a nod. I stood up and went back to where I was sitting before, again with my food.

"And then, after, you call me and tell me when your next meeting is, if there is any." he added in a strong and fierce voice, yet not a yell. I nodded and with that, we went to school.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as soon as we were in class. I just sighed and shook my head, since the teacher was looking at me. When he looked away, I answered their question.

"Wedding arrangements." I said. Simple and to the point. Why can't life be like that? I wish it was. I couldn't wait till lunch today, since yesterday, I had to corrupt Hikaru. Damn.

"Amaterasu. If your conversation with the Hitachiins is that important, tell it to us all." Mr. Sasaki told me. I smiled and walked to the front of the classroom. The twins looked panicked and I just smiled more.

"Me and the twins were talking about how I have to meet someone to determine if I can marry into their family today and that I can't be in the club." I summarized. Everyone gasped. Girls, and boys, raised their hands. Mr. Sasaki gave me the title of 'teacher' for a while. "Sakura?" I say, pointing to a female with long brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Who will you marry?" she asked me wanting to know the details. I didn't panic. That was a lie. But I was calmer than the twins and Haruhi. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"I... don't know." I replied slowly, stalling long enough so that I didn't have to lie... a lot. "A car will take me to the mansion. I probably won't share any other details, not wanting to scare anyone with 'maybe's and 'possibly's." I said. She nodded and another girl was chosen.

"Why are people already arranging your marriage when you just got here?" the girl I know as Syori asked. I pondered a minute and then smiled, doing my best Tamaki impression.

"Because I'm such a big hit at the Host Club, princess." I joked, holding her chin. She and other girls squealed and some even fainted. I smiled at their reaction and looked at the other Hosts. They just stared in surprise. I think Hikaru and Kaoru had nose bleeds. It was hard to tell with tissues stuffed in their noses. I started to die of laughter when I heard people, girls I believe, in the background singing.

"Lobelia!" "Lobelia!" "Lobelia!" Then, three girls burst through the doors. "Lobelia!" they sang. As they were walking towards Haruhi, I caught their eyes.

"Oh my!" one of them said, most likely the leader, holding out a hand to me. "Beautiful red hair that makes the rosy color in her cheeks stand out. Unique turquoise eyes that would melt the heart of any. She must be ours!" With that I simply laughed.

"Hello." I greeted, surprising everyone since they were Ouran's 'rivals'. "My name is Amaterasu Ootori. I'm a hostess in the Host Club. And I am not your property. You can't just claim me. I'm very important to my family." I said in a harsh yet sweet voice. I looked over to see the rest of the Host Club and other female and male students gathered everywhere.

"Amaterasu!" Kyoya shrieked as everything went dark. I didn't get knocked out. I simply couldn't see. "Let. Her. Go." Kyoya growled making the female intruders to shiver with fear. I got hit by something very hard and hurt my back, head, shoulder, and hip. I whimpered and let out a quick cry of pain. I heard the three girls screamed and quick footsteps running away. There were multiple pairs of hands grabbing at the bag and trying to get me out. I sighed and stood up, the hole being directly over my head. Everyone went Tamaki-status and made little 'emo corners' and 'emo walls' and 'emo desks' and 'emo windows'. I sweat dropped and felt liquid slowly going down my face. I touched it and widened my eyes.

"Um... Kyoya..." I said, trying to keep the blood from falling on my dress, which was hard since it was so poufy, you know? Anyways, Everyone stared at me and I decided to do something about it myself. I walked down the hallway, no longer caring about the dress that I had 20 other pairs of. I slowly started to get dizzy after walking around for about 20 minutes. I finally reached somewhere, the garden, but still somewhere. I walked to a random pond and sat by it. _Why did this look so familiar? _I wondered, looking around. Of course! The Host Club! I stumbled up and tripped every five steps, finally reaching the door and falling when it opened. "Ow..." I said, rubbing my face, or rather, smearing the blood. I lay there, too dizzy to get up, too tired to care. Then, my vision went dark, again, NOT from passing out. "How many bags do... you guys have?" I asked slowly, replied by a laugh. Then, I did pass out. _Shit! _


	6. Chapter 6: Nekozawa

**I don't own any of Ouran. I'm also going to make my cousin feel bad... Lilly. You made me update both of our stories that we are supposed to update together. You should update one every 3-4 chapters at least. Oh, and how was the baby shower? Anyways... Love all my viewers! Here's the story. Vote yes or no to Tamaki x Amaterasu!**

* * *

When I start waking up, I'm laying on a leather seat. "Did I really fall asleep during club hours? I'm sorry guys..." I mutter softly while rubbing my closed eyes.

"There's no need to apologize, fair maiden." a female voice says. I bolt upright and see the three girls that kidnapped me. I pres my back against the seat and stare wide-eyed.

"No! I need to get back home! NOW!" I screech at the girls, remembering my appointment with Shizue._ I wonder how mad father would be. Well, that's one thing that I'm not going to find out. I don't want to die! Even if I was kidnapped, who would care?_ "I have a meeting! STOP THE CAR!" I scream at the driver who follows my orders. I quickly run out of the car and... trip. "Shit." I complain as I get up again. The three girls quickly get out of the car as I inspect my scraped knee. I get up and run down the street as quickly as I can with a scraped knee and blood loss.

"Wait!" the three screamed at me as I raced down the street. I pulled out my phone and saw several missed calls from everyone in the Host Club. And it was only 2:30. I called Kyoya immediately. It only rang for a second when he picked up.

"_Hello. Is this Amaterasu?" _he asked, thinking that it was possible for some random stranger to pick up a phone if one was on the ground.

"Yes! Kyoya! Come help! I'm being chased!" I screamed, beginning to feel breathless after a block._ Got damn blood loss! Why can't it just regenerate?! _I yell in my head.

"Okay. I'll be right there!" he yelled into the phone. "Tamaki! She's running! Get the Host Club and their maids and butlers to look for her!" he yelled away from the phone, right before hanging up.

"Wait! Come back!" the girls continued to scream. I rounded a corner and bumped into someone. I fell back onto my ass and let out a small yelp.

"I'm sorry." I said, out of breath. I got up and began to run again. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. I looked back to see a boy in a cloak holding a cat puppet in his other hand.

"Fufufu. You're Kyoya's sister aren't you?" he asked. I nodded and looked back at the girls who were drawing close. "Come with me." he said, starting to tug on my arm. I gave up and followed him willingly. He pulled me into some random forest and we walked in there for about ten minutes. Finally, we reached the school.

"Excuse me... What's your name?" I asked my savior. Well, I guess he was my savior considering I would be captured again if he hadn't been there. I look closer at the man's face from under the hood. I see that he has fair skin, blue eyes, and a dark-green wig. His bright smile sticks out, considering it's the only thing you see.

"Umehito Nekozawa. I'm the Black Magic Club's president." he replied. "This is Belzeneff." he added, gesturing to the cat puppet. The cat is a cream color with a black smile and black eyes. It was kinda cute.

"Thank you, Nekozawa. You saved my life twice. I can't thank you enough." I said, bowing to the man. He looked at me in a confused and surprised way. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Of course. Come to the Black Magic Club soon. We can talk about it. Fufufu." he said, disappearing into the shadows. I heard his "Fufufu"s grow silent as he backed away.

"Amaterasu!" I heard multiple voices yell from every direction. I looked to my left and saw Kyoya, and a few more people but mainly Kyoya, so I ran that way. I reached him and clung to him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his blazer.

"We have to get you cleaned up. We only have 18 minutes until school gets out." Kyoya told me, picking me up and carrying me somewhere. I nodded and I could tell that we entered a car. "Tamaki. I have Amaterasu. Call everyone else and tell them that she's with me. Okay. Bye." he said into a cell phone, still hugging me with one arm. We reached the house after about five minutes. I ran upstairs, wiped my face down with a damp cloth, considering that I didn't have much time, and changed into a spare outfit. I ran downstairs and got back into the car.

"Lets go." I said, semi-cheerfully. We drove back to the school and got out of the car right before the bell rang. I stood with Kyoya, wondering why time seemed to be moving so fast.

"Ah. Amaterasu! Are you ready?" the chairman asked as he drew close. I nodded and walked with him to his car. We step in and the car takes us to the mansion that Shizue is staying in. We don not socialize with each other for some reason, though neither of us mind. When the car stops, he looks at me and asks, "Are you ready?" I nod and we walk in the building.

* * *

**I want to apologize for not adding Amaterasu and Shizue's meeting. I still haven't decided on wheter or not Ama and Tama will get together... It's up to you guys. Get your votes in by next Monday for a say. Well, I guess if you get your vote in later... Just please try to let me know by Monday the 24th. Thankz!**


	7. Chapter 7: Our meeting

**I don't own Ouran. Don't be afraid to ask anyone anything that you want to know. I'll answer it to the best of my abilities. I love anyone who has read this far into the story. So loyal. ;-;**

* * *

"Yuzuru. So, this is Miss Amaterasu Ootori?" an old woman in a kimono asked. I nod and bow to her, staying silent until spoken to. That rule can get you far in life you know.

"Yes, mother. This is Amaterasu Ootori." Yuzuru said. She glanced at me, looked me up and down to be precise. Her eyes stopped and locked with mine for a few moments.

"She's pretty. Follow me, dear." Shizue said. I walked after her once my shoes were off. We walked up a staircase, turned a lot, and finally went into a study. "Amaterasu. Do you have any Japanese in you?" Shizue asked, sitting across from me.

"Yes. I am part Japanese." I answered. Shizue's lips cracked into a smile. Her cold grey eyes lightened a little, but still hid most of her emotion.

"Describe your mix of heritage to me. I'm curious why Ootori-san's children chose you. You are beautiful and polite. Please explain." she said with a happier voice as she sipped her tea.

"My mother was mainly Japanese, but had a little bit of English, Hispanic, and Indian in her blood. My father was mainly Hispanic with a very slim amount of French, Chinese, and Arabian blood." I informed her.

"Well, you are well mixed, my dear Amaterasu. I look forward to meeting you again. I will discus dates with my son and he will bring you here again." Shizue said. I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Suoh-sama." I said with a bow. With that, I left the room and was taken home. To my surprise, the whole Host Club was there with my siblings. "Hey guys." I said, slightly more relaxed.

"How'd it go?" they all asked in semi-unison. I just stood there, in the doorway like a fool. Fuyumi came up to me after a moment and hugged the living fuck out of me.

"I went well." I said, squirming in Fuyumi's grasp. "We'll have another meeting soon. And she kept calling me dear." I said, my voice becoming inaudible from lack of oxygen. Fuyumi let me go and smile at me.

"That's amazing!" Fuyumi cheered, pulling me up to my room.

"Amaterasu. Please come to my study." my father said as he walked down the hall. I looked at Fuyumi and began to follow him. The Host Club and my brothers showed up as I began to follow my father. I walked into the study. "Have a seat. So, Shizue likes you?" he asked.

"Yes father. She is planning for another meeting soon." I informed him. He nodded and poured himself some scotch from a crystal holder. He took a sip and looked at me.

"You know how important this engagement would be, correct?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he continued. "And you do know that if Shizue says no to you, you have other suitors lined up, correct?" he asked. I nodded my head again. Kyoya had told me this yesterday. "That's all. Goodbye." he said. I stood, bowed, and left to go to my room.

"Kyoya, I'm going swimming." I said quietly as I entered my room. I dragged Haruhi to my closet and shut the door. I pulled her to the swimwear aisle and pulled out one for me. I went into the changing room and changed into the teal bikini with white poka-dots. I stepped out to see that Haruhi chose a violet one piece with the sides cut out. "Cute, Haruhi." I said with a smile.

"You too." she said. I smiled and pulled her out of the closet, wrapping towels around us before we went into the room full of boys in swimwear. Then, of course, there was Fuyumi, Akita, and Yuuichi who were still dressed in tuxedos and a dress. I pulled Haruhi to our garden and led her to the center where there was a giant pool that looked like a pond. I walked into the water and sat down once my towel was off.

"Kyoya. How can you stand to live as an Ootori? It's exhausting." I say as I lay my head back. Kyoya just chuckles and the twins grab my arms and pull me into the deeper water. "Hikaru. Kaoru." I whine as they start splashing me. "I'm tired. Remember that I was kidnapped, I have jet-lag, and I had a meeting with Shizue." I said.

"So?" they asked in unison. "You suggested this so play with us." they said, hanging off of my shoulders. I groaned and went back to where I was. "Ama-tera-suuuuuuuu!" they whined, pulling me back to the middle.

"Ama-chan. Are Hika-chan and Kao-chan annoying you?" Honey asked me. I nodded my head and sank down to my knees so that I was under water. "Ama-chan!" Honey yelled above water. I sighed internally and a hand grabbed me and dragged me out of the water. "Ama-chan! Are you okay?" Honey asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, flinging some hair out of my face. "I just didn't want to be by them." I said, pointing to the devious twins with my thumbs since they were behind me.

"Amaterasu. How did Shizue-sama take the whole hybrid thing?" Kyoya asked me. I looked at him in confusion for a second.

"She said it was the perfect mix. Why?" I asked, furrowing my brows. I let out a little yawn and get set on Mori's shoulder. "Kyo-nii. Why would you ask me that?" I ask after silence.

"Well, Tamaki is half Japanese and half French. She seems angry of his mix, and you have many racial backgrounds." Kyoya answers in scientific language. I look at him with confusion.

"Clearly, Kyo-nii. I'm too tired for this." I say, stifling another yawn. He chuckles and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "I should get glasses. I'll look smarter." I stated.

"That has nothing to do with knowledge. Anyways, you know Tamaki's background story, correct?" Kyoya asked. I nodded and hopped down from Mori's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai." I said, bowing. He nodded his head and I wrapped my towel around me again. "Well, me and Haruhi are off to bed, unless she wants to stay down here." I said, looking at Haruhi. She shook her head and I grabbed her arm, pulling her to my room. We changed and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: They always strike twice

**I don't own Ouran. You can still ask anyone anything in the review section. Love you readers! Please help me with ideas. Leave suggestions in the review section and I will try to add them all... **

* * *

I was woken up rather rudely by being set on something cold. I moaned and rolled over. I heard screams as cold air rushed past me, and I opened my eyes to see that I was falling from the second story. I screamed and tried flapping my arms, which really didn't help. _**"KYOYA-NIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_ I screeched, flailing my limbs. Something tightened around my ankle and I jerked to a rather painful stop. I hung there, limp, as someone pulled me up. As I neared the window, I heard tons of screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Fuyumi screamed at some people. Multiple hands grabbed me and pulled me in the window and I was taken into a bear hug by my siblings. "I'm taking her back to my room along with Haruhi." Fuyumi declared, pulling me away from the three girls that already stole me. _Damn Lobelia bitches. Couldn't they leave poor girls alone? _I asked myself.

"Fuyumi, try to calm her down. We'll be right in." Akita's usually calm voice said with anger in it. Fuyumi pulled me away and Haruhi was dragging her feet, but keeping up with us. We reached my older sister's room and she pulled me onto the king sized water bed that had a light blue blanket, white sheets, long white pillows, and a few fuzzy blue pillows. Next to her bed was her son, Hajime's, bed. The little boy that I saw once bounced over to me.

"What's wrong, auntie?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. I shook my head, unable to speak through sobs and hiccups. At first, I was utterly numb of emotion and feeling, but now I feel every bit of fear, fright, and anxiety that I should have felt while falling.

"Someone tried kidnapping her and she fell out of a window. You heard her scream, right? Well, Mori ran to find the three girls looking out of the window and used the rope from the curtain to save her." Fuyumi said bluntly. The child looked at me with wide eyes as I climbed into my older sister's very comfortable bed.

"Are you okay? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Haruhi asked like a mother would. I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them close to me.

"Auntie. What did they want with you?" Hajime asked me. I shrugged and the young boy wrapped his arms around my weeping frame. The door opened and I heard footsteps, not looking at the owners of these noises. Several pairs of arms were around me and I didn't need to look up to know it was my family, adopted and hosts.

"Th-th-thank-k y-you." I stuttered, quite awfully I might add. The arms slowly faded away, leaving for bed one by one, until it was just Honey asleep in my lap, Mori asleep on the floor with his head on the bed, my brothers on the chairs and couches asleep as well, Haruhi sitting on the bed next to me, holding my hand, and Fuyumi asleep on Hajime's twin bed with Hajime in her arms.

"Why is everyone asleep? It's been five minutes." Haruhi stated, sweat-dropping and looking at the group of men, and Fuyumi, who are laying scattered throughout the room.

"It's late at night?" I suggested in a hushed voice, warned that waking a sleeping Honey was worse than a tired Kyoya. Haruhi looked at the clock the her side and shook her head.

"It's 6 a.m." she said. I sighed, sliding out slowly from under Honey, and leading Haruhi back to my room. We changed into our uniforms and split up to wake the boys. I took Fuyumi's room and Haruhi took the guest room.

"Wake up." I said, poking Kyoya's arm. He opened his eyes and I moved over to the bed where Mori was already waking up. I went over and hugged Honey, placing my cheek on the top of his hair. "Good morning Honey." I whispered into the Lolita's ear. He moved and glared at me with sleepy eyes.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said, earning Honey's glare. I hugged him a little tighter and his arms slowly wrapped around my torso. The boy snuggled close to me, and I stood up, still holding him.

"Good morning Ama-chan." Honey said in his usual voice. I loosened my arms and he let go of me. "We'll see you downstairs." he said and I could only nod. I walked out of the room and the three of them changed in another room. I waited downstairs and the boys came down one by one, after Haruhi of course.

"Who woke up Honey?" one of the twins asked as Honey skipped around the room. I slowly raised my hand and he walked over to me. "How many cuts do you have? Bruises? Broken bones?" he asked.

"None. He woke up peacefully." I stated sending the twin, who I think is Kaoru, into a state of surprise and wonder. He sat there for a moment without talking, or was it that he was talking and I wasn't listening?

"How did you do it?" he asked. I thought a moment before shrugging. He walked over to Honey and they had a small discussion, Mori joining in halfway adding in nods and grunts, before Kyoya whistled.

"The car's ready." he said, walking outside followed by the rest of us. We rode in silence for a few minutes before arriving at the school. I felt like something bad was going to happen soon, and I was right. What happened next surprised everyone, and it will surprise the readers too.


	9. Chapter 9: Problems

**I don't own Ouran. Ask any questions and they will be answered in the next chapter I make. Tell me what you think of my ideas and leave some of your ideas for me. I need help being creative... ;-; I'm going to have a new story coming out soon... Just wanted to tell you that... Tell me what you think of this story too. Thanks.**

* * *

Everyone thinks they have it bad, right? Everyone tells you all of their problems and misfortunes, correct? So why shouldn't I? I'll tell you why. Add up all of the lame problems that you've ever heard and multiply it by the amount of people who told you these useless problems that could be solved with a simple, 'I'm sorry.' "Ama-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked as I stared at a certain transfer student who was strutting over to us.

"Well hello there. I don't believe that we've met. I'm Johnson Daniel." the boy said. I looked at his dark brown hair that matted the top of his pale face that held beautiful green eyes that you could stare at for hours.

"I'm Ootori Amaterasu." I said to the familiar boy who knew about my little adoption. I looked back and walked over to Kyoya who ignored us. "This is my older brother Kyoya." I said, clinging to the light blue material covering his arm.

"Why hello there Ootori-sama. May I take your dear little sister on a date this afternoon?" Daniel asked. My eyes shot wide open. I looked to Kyoya for help, not wanting this to happen again.

"I'm sorry. My little sister has club activities." Kyoya said, sensing my discomfort. What can you expect from a stalking mind reader? Daniel pouted for a moment before looking at me.

"Well the I'll steal her for lunch if you don't mind." he said. Kyoya was about to answer when Tamaki pulled away my only savior, complaining about the twins who I would kill later if I survived lunch. "Dear Selena, why did you cling to your brother? Its only me." he said, stepping towards me.

"Exactly." I hissed, stepping backwards. "Don't get to comfortable. I am not afraid to get a restraining order." I said making the older boy laugh. I glared at him and he caressed my face with his hand.

"I'll have to get Kyoya to like me, then. Luckily, I have 2A. We will be together again darling." he said, stepping forward again. I stepped back again and smacked his hand away from me.

"No we won't." I said, looking up at the boy who was about the same height as Kyoya: a couple of inches taller than me. He glared at me and grabbed my hands. I tried to pull back, but what was the use? Oh right, there wasn't any.

"We will if I say we will." he snapped at me, making me cower slightly. He smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving me alone with nobody. Nobody at all. After a moment of shock, I hastily wiped away the kiss. I looked down at my shoes that were now on the grass.

"No we won't." I whispered, staring to the boy who was walking away from me. I frowned and looked around to see the hosts looking at me. I smiled, not wanting a repeat of what happened a year ago. I walked over to them with the fake smile plastered on my face. "Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" the twins asked furiously, glaring at the foreigner who was walking away. "I mean, what makes him think that he can just walk up and steal Mori-sempai's girlfriend?"

"HIS WHAT?!" I asked loudly, nearly tripping as I reached them. "And he is Daniel. Don't talk to him unless he talks to you. And be nice." I was terrified of what would come. The twins were going to cause me pain and trouble.

"Come with me." Haruhi said, walking off towards the garden. I followed her and she stopped when we were away from other people. "What's going on between you two?" she asked in a low voice.

"Nothing. He's just a cousin of my niece's aunt's friend and he used to date me." I said nonchalantly, waving my hand in that weird way. She rose an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "Fine. We used to date and nobody knew about him and that's all." I said, not lying yet not saying the full truth.

"Do I have to get Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked me, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Is that a yes?" I smiled at her and crossed my arms, putting up a challenge.

"Go ahead. I told yo already." I said, too cocky for my own good. Haruhi pulled me by my arm to the group where she grabbed Mori's uniform jacket. "Are you on your period?" I asked in a strained whisper. She paused and I ran away, unluckily bumping into a certain brunette.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. I struggled a bit and he laughed. "Only cause you missed me so much." he said, pulling me into down the hallway, away from my saviors.

"Let go of me!" I growled as he threw me onto a table in a dark basement. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I hissed as he crawled on top of me. "We have class! And my brother! And HELP!" I screamed. My attempt of gaining someone's attention was cut off by his firm lips pressed to mine.

"We don't want other people to get involved, do we?" he asked me, his lips pressed against mine. Every time his parted, mine parted and in the end he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit down and he yelped before slapping me and sitting on my legs. "You dumb ass!" he spat at me.

"HELP ME!" I screamed, holding my hot cheek. "PLEASE! GET KYOYA!" He pushed me back onto the table and pinned my shoulders down with his knees. "Get off of me!" I yelled moments before the door opened.

"Get off of her." Mori growled making Daniel turn and look at the tall intimidating figure. Daniel laughed and shoved his bloody tongue back into my mouth. I snapped my eyes shut and suddenly, it was all gone. I mean his bloody tongue and the weight on my now sore shoulders. I opened my watery eyes and saw that Mori had thrown him across the room and Daniel was now dusting off his suit. Mori quickly picked me up and exited the basement.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed into his blue blazer. I began shaking when I heard the dreaded sound of his footfall from behind us. The hallways were empty now because of class, so running away wasn't very hard, but neither was finding us. Mori ran into a classroom that I think was his considering that Honey was now bouncing towards us.

"Ama-chan?! Why's Ama-chan here Takashi?! And why is she crying?!" Honey asked frantically as he reached us. Mori walked to the back, Honey tailing behind him, and he set me in a chair before kneeling in front of me.

"Amaterasu, will you be okay in here?" he asked, making girls swoon. My eyes frequently flickered to the door, but I nodded and he took a seat by me. Honey sat on the other side of Mori where Usa-chan stood on the desk. The teacher took one last look at me before continuing on some complex lessons. Then, the bell signalling lunch rang.

"M-Mori-semp-pai." I stuttered as he packed his supplies up. He looked up at me with worry and I started crying again, knowing that he was expecting lunch with me. "H-he wants-s l-l-lunch." I said, cradling my head in my arms that were folded on the desk. Two arms pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his blazer.

"I'll keep you safe." he promised, whispering these words into my hair. I smiled slightly and we pulled apart, allowing us to stand up and Mori to grab the bag. We walked a few steps into the hallway with Honey by my side when the to familiar chuckle sounded behind us, causing me to spin around to face the owner.

"I already warned you what would happen and left an example, did I not?" he asked, slowly walking towards my body that collapsed to where I was sitting on the ground. Honey instinctively wrapped his arms around me and Takashi stepped in between the predator and its prey.

"Sempais?" Haruhi asked obliviously, walking towards us. The rest of the club was behind her and Tamaki protectively stepped to her side. The twins glared daggers at the boy who had challenged Mori and Kyoya looked at my crippled, sobbing body with worried eyes. Haruhi rushed to my side and knelt down.

"What's going on here?" Tamaki asked with authority. I held a shaky finger up to Daniel who smirked. "So, you're causing my daughter and her boyfriend trouble?" Daniel's eyes shot to me with burning rage and I cringed away from the glare.

"So, Amaterasu, you chose _him _as my replacement? Pathetic." Daniel scoffed at me as his eyes flickered to Mori. I dropped my hand to my side and slowly leaned forward until my forehead was on the cold pavement.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." I muttered as Daniel laughed. I stood up and clung to Mori's arm, trying to stop myself from falling as I made my way to Daniel. Apparently, this sent the wrong impression.

"ITS TRUE?!" he asked me, really pissed off. I cringed behind Mori, still holding the sleeve of his blue blazer, and Daniel scoffed. "YOU COULD NEVER REPLACE ME! I'M THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"And since when is killing my family a good thing?" I asked, stepping out from behind Mori. He marched forward and yanked my wrist, sending me flying towards the ground. A hand grabbing my hair made my head throb and a kick to the ribs made me cough. He managed to get one more clean kick to the face in before flying into a wall.

"Amaterasu?" Mori's deep voice asked as he knelt beside me. I looked up at him and he helped me sit up. Actually, he picked me up and set me in front of him so that my back was resting on his leg.

"I'll be fine." I lied, wiping away some blood that trickled down my face. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. My head fell onto his shoulder as he walked away from the Honey-killing-my-ex scene. His pace quickened when the warm liquid started to get on his light blue blazer. The doors flew opened and I was in the Host Club.

"Kyoya, get a nurse." the deep voice commanded. Mori walked until he reached a couch. He sat down, my head in his lap. I felt something dab my temple, right where Daniel kicked me, and I cringed.

"That still hurts." I whimpered. He pulled the thing away from my head and I sat up, leaning on his arm. My head started throbbing and I think I moaned, but I'm not quite sure. Everything was blurry from then on.


	10. Chapter 10: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


End file.
